Our Favorite Patient
by vicxrenesmee
Summary: Bella gets a shock proceeds to miss her train and land herself in hospital where she becomes loved by Dr Edward Cullen and Dr Jasper Hale Future Relationships? but who with? ...all I saw was a flash of shocking green eyes then black...Cute please read AH
1. Shocking green eyes

Chapter 1 – Shocking Green Eyes 

Isabella Swan, 20, art degree, gap year

What the hell 7am on a Saturday is unacceptable but unstoppable, unfortunately my dear best friend Alice will be here in a minute. We are going swimming then for an early dinner god help the wrath that comes with those events. Why I need a make-over for going swimming is beyond me.

"Bella open up" Crap. "I have a million bags, let me in now" Alice yelled impatiently. Perfect loads of bags full up with Bella Barbie weapons. I slowly made my way to open the door, oh my how many bags "hey Alice" I squeaked in terror

"Bella" she sang excitedly pushing past me creating a bag mountain.

After about an hour of Alice primping every place possible I managed to prize her away from me. Then she took out my outfit "Alice I can't wear that I refuse, look at the size of those heels" I moaned "don't bother fighting Bella I always win anyway "Alice smiled wickedly I cringed and she new shed won. Damn that evil pixie to Hades.

* * *

We took the bus to Seattle swimming pool and went into the locker rooms to change "Don't you dare put your head under the water Bella I'm warning you" Alice threatened. I held my hands up

"Whatever Alice I intend to swim not play about".

* * *

Gosh what was Alice thinking? This bikini is sooooo revealing bright red with just tiny ties to keep it together, not quite suitable for swimming lengths but that's Alice for you. "Come on Bella the waters lovely" Alice bellowed earning a look from the life guard.

"Alice ssshhh they'll throw us out in a second" I warned as I clambered into the pool. The water is freezing "yeah Alice it's totally like bath water" I said rolling my eyes. "let's get swimming, head above water, promise "I said

* * *

1o lengths in and we heard a commotion coming from the pools entrance all I could make out was Charlie, Charlie, Charlie. No worries lots of people are called Charlie, right? Next we saw Alice's older brother Emmett burst in, he was handsome with an awesome body but we are just friends. We dated in high school and we were each other's first time, I don't regret it we will be lifelong friends, there's just no sparks any more. He now has a lucky girl called Rosalie we have yet to meet but she sounds amazing, I'm truly happy for him.

"Bella, Bell it's Charlie" Emmett shouted worriedly oh gosh Charlie I jumped out the pool and ran over to him but being me I slipped, luckily Emmett caught me. "What about Charlie?" I gasped panicking by this time we had a small audience. He held my shivering wet frame upright "Bella he's gone into hospital, it doesn't look good "Emmett stated glumly

"I have to go" I muttered quickly, then ran into the changing rooms tears threatening to fall. Charlie hasn't been well for some time and I stop by his house as much as I can even though I live in Seattle when he's in forks.

I grabbed my shoes (6 inch heels but what else could I do?) and threw on my trench not even bothering to button it up, then ran out the exit towards the train station, there's a one o'clock train and it's five too. I have to make it!

Edward Cullen, 21, doctor

Great my one day off and a get called in to forks hospital, some accident with the chief of police. I'm in Seattle so I'll catch the train to forks, I thinks it's leaving soon so I'll have to run.

* * *

I as approached the platform I saw the train I needed. Pulling off. Just my luck. Then my luck improved considerably a young woman about 20 just wearing a trench coat (unbuttoned) , extremely high heels and a bikini that covered nothing. Wow. Thank you god and all but I'm kind of in a rush. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen I couldn't make my legs move. She was running alongside the moving train completely irrational but I felt like I was in an episode of bay watch, but as I neared her I saw there were tears streaming down her face. Suddenly she went flying towards the ground. I wish I had vampire speed.

* * *

BPOV

Oh No. I need to get to Charlie and now I've missed my train the only one for an hour. I'm useless. Then it all happened very fast my killer heel got caught in a grate and I hurtled towards the floor all I saw was a flash of shocking green eyes then black.


	2. favourite patient

Hope you enjoy this chappie, sorry about the finer details of the medical stuff, i have really no idea, but ow well Lol.

vic xxx

Chapter 2- favourite patient 

BPOV

There was a whooshing sound and swirly patterns I knew I had to wake up but for what? There's something important I know it. I slowly opened my eyes bright light and the white grubby tiles I know so well, the hospital then it all suddenly came rushing back: swimming, Emmett, running, train station. Charlie. Charlie! I have to get to Charlie!

EPOV

I ran top speed to my favourite patient, although she hasn't awoke as of yet. I reached the door and monitors were beeping rapidly, she was thrashing about shouting 'Charlie' over and over. Well you could see this as a step up from out cold. I grasped her hand and tried to sooth her with my voice "hey ssshhh sweetie everything's okay if you just let m explain ssshhh" I tried stroking her forehead but nothing would calm her. I have no choice but to give her a calming shot "Dr hale" I called into the corridor "I need assistance please" I knew ms swan was too Jaspers favourite patient so he came running in "hold her down she needs a calming shot" I instructed.

As I readied the needle I could hear jasper whispering comfortingly I expected her to calm down because usually he was good at controlling the patient's emotions but not this time I walked over to them and lifted up her gown to just above her hip bone and wiped over the skin just inside of it I couldn't help tracing my fingers over her lower abdominal her skin was as pale as paper even before the accident she was unhealthy, too thin and fragile but still incredibly beautiful. Jasper broke me out of my thoughts "Dr Cullen, Edward, mate just give her the shot I'm scared I'm hurting her she's' so weak" it took a lot for me to break her beautiful flawless skin but I didn't want her to hurt herself as the solution entered her blood I heard jasper trying to sooth her again "Bella darlin' this won't put you out it will just clam you down ssshhh don't resist it please, everything's okay" at last her body relaxed back into the bed and her beautiful wide chocolate eyes fluttered then looked up at me curiously.

BPOV

I felt a cool fluid running down through my veins and my whole body relaxed a blonde haired doctor that had been holing me down let me free. Then I looked up into that pair of beautiful shocking green eyes I remember them from somewhere but I can't quite put my finger on it.

The owner off the amazing eyes sat on the edge of my bed beside me his name tag informed me he was Dr Cullen and the blonde one was Dr Hale. "Ms Swan" Dr Cullen started carefully and I immediately interrupted with "please, call be Bella" my voice felt horse and Dr Hale silently passed me a glass of water "Bella" he started again "its the 23rd of March does that mean anything to you?" I wracked my brain why would he of asked me that if there wasn't an important answer?

"n-no" I answered " ahhh well don't stress but you first came into the hospital on the 9th of march so that means you've been out for two weeks I'm afraid" he said softly.

"I don't care I just want to know if Charlie's safe!" I breathed, guilt washed over me how could I have fallen over? Why am I so clumsy and accident prone? I felt tears sting the back of my eyes.

"Now now Bella lets concentrate on you for a second do you feel any pain at all? Anywhere?" It took me a second to find my voice again but they seemed patient enough, I cleared my throat," yes, erm I-my head it feels funny, dizzy and there's an aching pain in my tummy, what's wrong with me? When I can I see Charlie?" choosing to ignore the latter question Dr Cullen went on, " Bella, honey your head, that's the norm you've been out for 2 weeks the feeling will go away In a small while."

Dr hale butt in "and we'll have to take a peek at your tummy darlin'"

EPOV

There was nobody around so I decided to lift her on to an examination table as opposed to her crumpled bed "now Bella", I started "I'm just going to lift your gown up a little I'll just get my gloves" and like a good doctor should be Jasper was there holding some latex gloves out, bless him.

"Okay, I'll start slowly and role my fingers towards your lower abdominal sweetie" she nodded. The first go over seemed fine until I proceeded to go again a fraction harder she cried out in agony and Jasper immediately comforted her stroking her forehead, "very tender I'm afraid Bella honey, but don't worry I'll do some percussion they let Jasper have a listen" she nodded hesitantly I went on tapping her delicate pale skin worried I'd pat right through it.

"Okay Jasper take it away" I smiled, he proceeded to remove his stethoscope from around his neck and put the ear tips in his ears then placed the diaphragm on her beautiful skin on her tummy, she suddenly jerked away and Jasper brought the diaphragm to his lips and blew gently warming it up.

He tried again this time she Bella stayed still as he pressed and prodded her abdominal listening for her arteries and lung activity.

Review please , i need to improve :)


	3. Chapter 3 Broken

Chapter 3 -Broken 

Just a short little chappie before Bella leaves hospital, hope you enjoy. Any mega action ideas please review ^.^

x

JPOV

Six weeks have passed now and my Bella is nearly better, she's come so far and I'm so proud of her today she can go home but, we will monitor her progress via home visits which I shall be volunteering for. Its Edwards job to tell her about her dear Charlie though and for that I am truly sorry.

EPOV

"Bella, okay ... damn ... Bella I'm going to give you some news... shit" as I stood looking into the staff's small mirror practicing my heartfelt apology I realised no tone of voice or amount of sighs would make this any easier on my Bella. She will be heartbroken and there is nothing I can do except try to take her mind off things, I'll volunteer for house calls.

BPOV

One more hour cooped up in this stupid hospital then freedom, nobody had mentioned Charlie since I learned to stop asking about him but as soon as I'm set free he'll be having lots of TLC from me, that's for sure.

A nervous Edward poked his head round the door "Bella may I see you in my office, honey?" he asked in a freaked out kinda tone. I had come to love the staff at the hospital two in particular Edward and Jasper, my boys. I walked slowly to his office not wanting to jog my stomach bandages because although I never admit this they were pretty painful!

This was Edward's serious worried face I'd seen many a time, but this time it was slightly different scared and apprehensive, whatever could be that bad? I mean another day in hospital granted, it would be awful but I'm not getting the 'another day in hospital' vibe. No, something else.

I didn't need to be told to sit down I did that automatically now, I looked up at Edward and smiled "Bella, it's about Charlie."

EPOV

Her smile faltered a little but ever the optimist she signalled for me to go on. "Bella I'm not sure how to put this but, Charlie he-he passed away shortly after his heart attack, I'm so so sorry Bella I assure you it was a very peaceful time for him, I'm sorry."

Her face went blank for around a minute then one lonely tear seeped down her beautiful face the strong willed woman I had been seeing for the past 4 weeks had just crumbled before my eyes. The hurt radiating from her cut like I knife, and there was nothing I could do to help her. She had nothing left Charlie was her only family.

Half an hour had past, she looked numb so the sudden break of her voice startled me "I can't go back there" the sobbing started.

I jumped up and cradled her in my arms she was still so tiny even with the bulky bandages, after I don't know how long a tired looking jasper emerged "you're shift mate, I'll take it from here" he announced in a grim voice. I hesitantly passed Bella over in to his arms kissed her on the forehead and silently left the room.

Favourite and review x x x


	4. Lock

**A new, however short chapter for you, sorry I've been very busy lately and i promise there's some action on the way!**

**Hope you enjoy in anyhow, loves and happy valentines day for Sunday x x x x**

EmPOV

I jumped up when I heard Ed's car draw up outside and ran to the door, my poor Bella- she's like my little sister and now me and Alice are the only ones she's got.

I grabbed her out of jaspers arms and beckoned for them to follow me in; I took her straight upstairs and tucked up her sleeping form.

"How did she take it?" I asked, sure I already knew the answer. Edward and Jasper just looked at each other then at me looking remorseful, "Not too good she'll need some time" Edward stated "just don't make her go home yet, okay."

The Next morning I woke Bella at 11am and helped her downstairs she said nothing as she ate her favourite breakfast coffee, black and strawberry pancakes, and then proceeded to briefly thank me and walk back up the stairs as best she could.

I stared after her, would she ever be the same lively, strong willed Isabella Swan I once knew and loved, no, I don't think she would.

APOV

Bella shuffled past me in the hall looking, for lack of better words: awful.

"I'm going out I'll be back soon, don't worry about me" she informed me in less than a whisper. And the expression on her face, pure pain stopped me from objecting even though her outfit caused _me_ actual pain!

BPOV

Thank heaven the hardware shop was less than twenty steps from ally's house.

I couldn't face the interaction that comes with catching a bus or ordering a taxi. However I would have to face the interaction of purchasing a door bolt for the reason it will cut out all future communication.

Walking back past the park entrance and the run down paddling pool brought back painful memories but I just clutched my bag tighter and walked as fast as I could in my current stupid condition.

APOV

Bella walked in looking tired from her little outing I was about to question her but she just limped by me not making eye contact straight up to her room.

EmPOV

"Screws, screw-driver, bolt, Screws, screw-driver, bolt, Screws, screw-driver, bolt, shit how do I work this thing??" I heard through Bella's door, as I was currently taking time off of being a gentleman and invading my vulnerable ex-girlfriends privacy (it's better than it sounds).

"Bells" I called softly ... No reply. Ten minutes later I had given up and returned to my gentlemanly duties of playing on my beloved X-box.

At tea time I left Bella's meal outside her door, she had successfully installed a fully functioning bolt –damn it.

Next time ..... "_suddenly i heard a small stone hit my window, i looked down and saw ****** looking dripping wet but stunning"_

**favourites and Reviews pleaseeeeeeee** **x**


End file.
